Three Kisses One Night
by dark lil'angel2be
Summary: Momoko sneaked out of her house to go to the dance, and something there happened that starts with a D... and it ended with a K... (It's not something perverted!) Please read XD (Also it's mainly Momoko x RRBZ)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!~ This is my first PowerPuff Girls Z, fanfic XD So please go easy on me .**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the storyline itself!**

**P.S: Some characters may be OOC (Out Of Character)**

**P.P.S: I got this idea from the first ending from Demashita! PowerPuff Girls Z**

* * *

School is about to start but the two of PPGZ are already here, now they need to wait for their blonde haired best friend.

"Momoko-san!" Miyako said as she ran up to Momoko and Kaoru who were talking about stuff. "Oh, hi Miyako" Momoko and Kaoru said in sync. "Momoko-san, Kaoru-san, are you two going to the school ball?" Miyako asked her two best friends, with complete different personalities .

Momoko and Kaoru glanced at each other "I don't think i'm going." Kaoru said as she folded her arms, "Me neither.." Momoko said as she closed her locker. "Eeh? Momoko-san, you're not coming? I can understand why Kaoru-san isn't going, but you Momoko-san?" Miyako said in disbelieve.

"I agree with Miyako, i thought you were boy-crazy and love to go look for a boyfriend or something." Kaoru said and leaned against a locker. Momoko sighed "Mama won't let me. Remember when i would always go to the school dance just to look at boys and i would never dance. My mother finds it a waste of time. So she forbid me to go to an school dance." "Oh.." Miyako and Kaoru said... Momoko began to tear up "And she hid all of my sweets!"

"Oh, geez." Kaoru sighed, while Miyako calmed Momoko down "Maa, maa, calm down now." '**Ring-ding-dong' **The school bell rang. "Come on Momoko-san, let's go to class." Miyako said and pulled the already calmed Momoko with her, Kaoru followed them to class.

**Inside their class. **

"Minaa-san, as you know there is a school dance-" The class started cheering "-Calm down now, what i wanted to say is that you can go with whoever you like to go with. You don't need to have a date, you can just go with friends. SO don't worry about.-" The teacher said but got cut off again by the class.

They started cheering again. "-Okay now, let's start class." The students calmed down and began to take notes. After a few more hours school has ended and the three best friends walked to their homes.

"Momoko-san, Kaoru-san~!" Miyako whined at them "No!" Kaoru said and walked ahead of Momoko and Miyako.. Miyako noticed a gloomy Momoko "Momoko-san? What's wrong?" Kaoru also looked behind and looked at their orange haired friend.

"Nothing. It's just... I now would love to go to the dance, but. I'll probably get scolded for not listening to my mom." Momoko said with her head hanging low. Miyako and Kaoru glanced at each other, and then looked back at their gloomy best friend.

"... " Kaoru didn't say anything and just walked away. Miyako noticed that "Ah, Kaoru-san! W-where are you going?" "Home!" ... Miyako looked at Momoko again and patted her back.. Soon after the two parted their ways.

But right after Miyako and Momoko parted, someone had covered Miyako's mouth. "Ssshh~ It's me Kaoru." she said as she let go of Miyako. "W-what's wrong?" Miyako asked. "I've a plan so Momoko can come to the dance with us.." Kaoru said.. "Us?" Miyako's eyes sparlked. Kaoru looked away "Y-yes, i-i'm coming too... I guess.."

"Yes!-" Miyako yelled and hugged Kaoru, who imidatly said "Ssshh! You're to loud!" "Sorry~" miyako said and let go of Kaoru. After Kaoru explained what they got to do, they walked to Momoko's house.

* * *

While Momoko walked in her home "I'm home!" She said "Welcome home!" Her parents said.. Momoko walked to her bedroom, wich was upstairs. She threw her backpack on her bed, she then layed in bed...

She looked at up at the ceiling of her dark room, when suddenly. 'Knock, Knock..' She heard from the window, she walked to her window and saw her Bubbles and Buttercup, they waved at Momoko as they saw her.

Momoko opened the window "What are you two doing here? And shouldn't you already at the school dance , Miyako?!" She whispered to them, two giggled at their surprised friend. "We came to pick you up, silly!" Kaoru said and did a thumbs up. "Chotto.. Doesn't professor knows!?" Momoko whispered again as she thought of the professor.

Bubbles and Buttercup looked at each other, then back at Momoko "If he knew he would have already yelled at us for transforming, don't he?" Kaoru said and winked. "And besides i have a feeling that tonight is going to be great, so come on Momoko-chan. Even Kaoru is coming to the dance!" Miyako said a little to loud.

"Onee-chan! Who are you talking to? You're to loud!" Kuriko-Momoko's younger sister- yelled from the other side of the door. "I'm talking to Miyako through Skype! I'm sorry i put it to loud!" Momoko yelled back.. "Okay!" Momoko sighed..

A hand was in front of her face, she looked up. Bubbles held out her hand, and so did Buttercup. "Now come on!" They both said in sync. Momoko glanced at their hands and then to her door. "Wait." Momoko said to them and walked to her door. She locked it and then smiled at her best friends.

Bubbles and Buttercup smiled back, Momoko ran to them and held their hands. The three friends then flyed to a store. "Here it is.." Miyako said after she transformed back to herself. "Momoko-chan, Kaoru-chan, i have to perfect clothes for both of you. I designed it, hope you like them!" Miyako said and walked inside the store.

After the three dressed up, Momoko admired the dress Miyako designed for her "Waa! Miyako! I really love it!" Momoko yelled and spin around. "I have to agree with you Momoko. They are really great, and i can walk easily with them." Kaoru said.

"You're welcome, guys! Now hurry! Ken is outside waiting for us!" Miyako said excited. The girls walked outside and saw Ken with a car "Don't tell me you are going to ride that?" Kaoru said and folded her arms.

"No, i'm too young to drive, and this car can drive itself!" He said, Kaoru rolled her eyes and had already taken a seat inside the car, ignoring Ken who was holding 3 bouqets of flowers.

Miyako and Momoko took gladly the flowers from him and also took a seat in the car. The car drove to the school and they walked into the gym, that is where the dance shall be.

**Momoko's pov**

Already many are there dancing, after a few minutes everyone is here. Strangely i also saw the rowdyruff boys z entering, i stood at the snack table looking around. I looked at my right, i saw Miyako dancing with her date, Takaaki-san. He was cured of his sickness.

I then looked at my left, i sweat dropped. Kaoru was drinking juice, boys surrounded her and encouraged her to drink more and more. Brick and Butch also surounded her, Brick was encouraging her and Butch just watched Kaoru go on.

I looked back forward and ate my snack "Oh My God! She's gona puke!" I heard someone yell, i looked back at Kaoru she was covering her mouth. Kaoru then grabbed Brick's cap and- "My favorite cap!" he cried, after Kaoru was done sha gave Brick his cap back.

"No, you can have it." He said, at that moment Kaoru fainted on Brick! "Ugh heavy! I think i am going to brigh her to the infarmy!" Brick said and dragged Kaoru to the infarmy.

The guys that surrounded Kaoru awkwardly walked away, i noticed Butch and Boomer come my way. "Hey, Momo!" Boomer likes to call me Momo "Hey girl." And Butch likes to flirt.

"Why are you here alone?" "And why aren't you dancing?" I looked at both of them and sighed "Well one, Miyako is dancing with her date and i don't want to be a third wheel, Kaoru was just brought to the infarmy and two. I can't dance and besides the music isn't a slow song."

Boomer blushed and Butch smirked, i raised my eye-brow at him "What?" "Did you wanted to dance with us?" ... I was procces to understand him and the it hit me, i blushed a deep red. "N-no!" I said to him he chuckled, and walked away.

"What is he going to do?" "I think he will ask the dj to put on a slow song." I looked surprised at Boomer, he noticed my stare "What i can say something too you know." He smiled, i laughed a little.

The music then changed into a slow song, i looked at the where the dj stood and saw Butch there. He smirked my way, i sighed. A hand appeared in front of me, Boomer held out his hand. "Will you dance with me princess?" I blushed and took his hand.

" I've got to warn you i am not the best dancer." "So am i." "Huh?" i looked surprsed at the guy who i am dancing with. "You are? But you are Bubbles counterpart, and Bubbles can dance really good!"

Boomer's smile faded "Just because we are each other's counterpart doesn't mean we have to be exactly the same, right?" He looked up at me, i stared into his blue eyes i blushed again.

Someone tapped on my shoulder, i turned to look. It was Butch "I think it's my turn now." He smirked and pulled me forcefully to him, i bumped into his chest. It was warm "Are you gonna stay like that forever?" He said, i pulled away and blushed again.

"I didn't mind it thought." He said with a grin "Pervert." I said and looked away, he chuckled. "Momoko.." He called me, i looked up at him. And he gave me a kiss... On my lips, after a few second he let go of me. I touched my lips, right now i want to go home.

" I'm going.." I said and walked away from... I am now infront of the school and leaned against the wall, i touched my forehead and thought about what happened just now. "Momo!" Boomer yelled as he stood besides me panting.

I looked at him, he looked up and gave me a smile. "Hey, are you going already?" I nodded "Then... I'll walk you home!" I blushed at him "You will?" "Of course!" I smiled at him.

"Umm.. Momo." Boomer called my name, after a few minutes of walking in silence. "Yeah?" We stopped walking. "U-mm, i was wondering who you like?" I thought about... "No-one, to be honest." His eye lit up. "I-i can change that!" He said to me.

I blushed as i saw that he was very close to my face, we both started to blush and looked away. I glanced at him, and he glanced at me. "M-Momo.." "Mh" I was covering my mouth when he turned to look at Boomer he lowered my hand kiss me like Butch.

Both of their kisses are very gentle and aren't forced, he pulled away and blushed.. "I-i have liked you for a while now, and i when i saw Butch kiss you i felt jealouse." "B-Boomer..." I blushed at his confession.

"I object!" Two voices yelled, i saw Brick and Butch run over here. "Boomer that not fair! You kissed her!" Brick said "He kissed her too!" Boomer said and pointed at Butch. "You danced with her first!" He pointed back at Boomer.

" You put on a slow song first!" Boomer pointed at Butch again. "Boys.. Boys.. I was born first!" Brick yelled and stopped Butch and Boomer, but i think he is going to make it worse..

"So?" The two said to the red Brick. "I was supposed to be the first to kiss her!" I slapped myself, and Boomer and Butch pulled him into a fight..

The fought and i forget to tell we are on a small bridge, and as i expected they fell of the bridge. They are lucky that the brifge wasnvt that high. I ran down to see if tha guys are alright. "Are you guys alright?!" I yelled to them, they first looked at each other and smirked.

They looked back at me with that smirk "Huh?" Was the last i said until the guys also pulled me into the water, we splashed water to each other the entire time. This was definitly the est day ever. After we all got tired we sat on the grass. I was leaning Butch, Boomer layed on my lap and Brick was still squeezing his clothes.

"What time is it?" I asked... "Around 11 PM. Why?" I opened my eyes and sat up "That late already?! I've got to go home!" I yelled and woke up Boomer who fell asleep on my lap. "Wake up Boomer, i've got to go." I said to him, he hugged my waist "Noo~, stay!" He said.

Brick pulled Boomer off of me, and Butch helped me up. "Want us to help you get home?" Butch whispered into my ear, i jumped "Y-yes, please?... I guess." I blushed.. He smirked..

The guys walked me home and they jumped over the fence. "That my room." I said and pointed to the opened window. "How do we get up there?" Boomer asked. Brick and Butch suddenly got an idea.

Later... "Okay, ready?" Brick said from beneath me, we sat on each other shoulders. Only i was standing on Brick shoulder. "Brick, if you look up i am going to kick you." "I won't." "Okay, ready.. Now." I jumped to my window and fell inside.

But tried to not make loud noises. I then stood still... "Okay.." I said to my self and looked outside of the window, the guys still on each others shoulder. "Thank's guys for bringin me home." "Your welcome" They said in sync.. "Momoko.." Brick called..

I looked up at him.. He leaned forward and kissed me.. "I like you." he smiled, and jumped down. I looked down and the guys. They waved at me, i waved back at them and saw them jump over the fence and ran back to their home.

I closed my window and changed into my pj's.. I smiled to myself.. This was the best day ever...

**The next day..**

"Achoo!" "Oh dear, don't tell me this is because you wasn't at the dance yesterday.." "Achoo!" "Oh dear, next year you are allowed to go back! Please get well soon!" My mother said to me, i was having a fever.

But even thought i am sick now, i still had a wonderfull night...

* * *

**Hey, guys! Hope you liked this! XD**

** Review and favorite, maybe? :3  
**


	2. Author's Note

**Hey guys! A friend of mine (in Fanfiction) Challenged me to make a Full Story with pairing Momoko x RRB, So... **

**My answer is... CHALLENGE ACCEPTED! I'll putting the story out soon (tomorrow) So please wait and see! :D**

**Also, I hope you'll be reading it as soon as it comes out. **

**And There may or may not be many grammar mistakes, please bear with it (me) for a while, I'm still a kid (Seriously, my behavior) And I have to learn many things that I first didn't know about. **

**Thank you for reading this Author's Note! And also thank you for reading "_Three Kisses One Night_" :3 **


End file.
